


Show me the meaning of being lonely

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Backstreet Boys, Doraemon (Manga), The Doraemons, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brotherhood, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sad, Song: Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely, Tragedy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: Valentine's Day, something had lost. Modeled from Backstreet Boys' song, hope they pass through.





	Show me the meaning of being lonely

"[Show me the meaning of being lonely](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBt8fN7mJNg) _ **…"**_

* * *

…

…

…

Beijing, China

The Imperial capital of China, where a man, wearing a full Russian skating uniform, walking in the street of Beijing and tasting the feeling of Lunar New Year and, especially, the day people share their love for their other half.

But he didn't have that chance. He had never had the chance. Even at the closest moment, it had never come, he often got rejected.

And he walked within, and seeing from it, he found that, some people were kissing, but it wasn't enough to convince or reduce his sadness. So, it thwarted …

They just went out … and he felt a sense from it.

There was something, the boy, he …

…

…

"So many words  
For the broken heart  
It's hard to see  
In a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe...

The boy had spoken his words when he realized, there would be no chocolate, no date. The girl he saw, just ran like shadow and she disappeared. Quickly, he turned away.

He could not see how, why she left him so early. He only saw sadness appearing on her face when she came.

…

…

…

Another man, staying inside a bar outside, he just stepped in and drank beer at the bar. Within it, he deeply spoke out something he found from.

…Nights of light  
So soon become  
Wild and free  
I can feel the Sun  
Your every wish  
Will be done, they tell me…

He quickly found out that, the love he knew, had long gone. From the sun, he went to see the wind of winter flying through the city and he felt something difficult to deny.

Coldness and alone …

…

…

…

Another person, he walked out and he just mentioned about their relationship. He saw about some changes, mostly positive but in the end, it collapsed with nothing.

He walked out and seeing how did it go through and the last of it shortcoming respect.

And it affected him.

…Show me the meaning  
Of being lonely  
Is this the feeling  
I need to walk with?  
Tell me why  
I can't be there where you are?  
There's something missing in my heart…

It deepened when the boy, who was walking outside the street, felt the debt of losing love interests, as it fell apart and apart. Too much salt on his mouth when he looked into an image he kept.

Too many tragedies.

…

…

…

And, on his mind, it came out with a feeling that desperately appeared …

Meanwhile, another man, whom looked salty, staying alone and he didn't know what to do, he spoke something as he realized from a video he recorded from it …

…Life goes on  
As it never ends  
Eyes of stone  
Observe the trends  
They never say  
forever gaze, if only…

Yes, it was a small but crucial. He could never imagine it broke apart so fast, as it had been always … like for a loss of his love as well.

He just came outside to the balcony and he looked outside, just for that.

…

Another man, yet this person again. He walked out and he felt a bit of pains from it, as much as he had witnessed from. The cars moved, the trucks moved, but only he saw it empty and heartless. It was too difficult for him to pass over something he felt he had lost.

His look reflected on another side and he deemed to deepen with his tragedy to keep within.

He caught to get over pains and personal hinted on …

…Guilty roads  
To an endless love  
There's no control  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish  
Will be done, they tell me…

For sure, he walked in a road where nothing to be breathe over and over, again.

…

It was empty from up, but Beijing's snows kept harassing this last man. He was feeling cold from the wilderness of Beijing at the days when people gave their other half their gifts.

He just kept down when he met the other guy, who also felt the pain too.

Why commons? Because they were suffering together. This man, who had his guts, with weapons, but didn't get pass over the tragedy.

…Show me the meaning  
Of being lonely  
Is this the feeling  
I need to walk with  
(Tell me why)  
Tell me why  
I can't be there where you are?  
There's something missing in my...  
Heart!…

They did not want to see the same stories, and suddenly, their voices made them to face each others. It was the first time, they saw themselves.

The last man told about the traffic incident taking away his other half, and that was why they together. And with a drink, in a bus, they stepped …

There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body and soul  
How can it be  
You're asking me to feel  
Things you never show-oooh  
You are missing in my heart...  
Tell me why can't I be there  
Where you are?!

They were stuck, and they just walked. Five people, having different backgrounds but they gathered.

They were:

**Yuri Plisetsky**  – the man who had suffered the heartbreak of romance and failed attempts.

**Tom Cat**  – he had lost a chance to confess due to a small mistake.

**Butch Cat**  – a misery man who lost his opportunity because of falling into a wrong place.

**Otabek Altin**  – because of an accident, he had never seen his love anymore.

**Dora-the-Kid**  – because of a tragic incident taking away his love as well, he became loner.

Walking away from a casino in Beijing, they shared a common tragic background, and they had no interest on the Valentine Day.

Music played again when Kiddo, guitar owner, made it instrumentally stuck in romantic scene. Yuri Plisetsky felt something behind needed to be erased.

All 5 men, walking in the way, stepped up …

Show me the meaning  
Of being lonely  
(Being lonely)  
Is this the feeling  
I need to walk with  
(Tell me why)  
Tell me why  
I can't be there where you are?  
(Where you are?)  
There's something missing in my heart  
(You are missing in my heart)

They were together leaving the cold Beijing.

Tom and Butch, with their long jackets, kept marching over and over. They didn't even bother to look back.

Otabek asked if Yurio needed something, and Yurio didn't feel hungry but he respected Otabek.

Kiddo kept mentioning about and he tried to reckon us …

…

…

…

Surprisingly, they simply, didn't care anymore.

Show me the meaning  
Of being lonely  
(Being lonely)  
Is this the feeling  
I need to walk with  
(Tell me why)  
Tell me why  
(Can't be there)  
I can't be there where you are?  
(Where you are?)  
There's something missing in my...  
Heart"

In the last moment, Yuri Plisetsky just … wait, a girl touched his hand behind. She initially expressed her lack of caring … and wished to rebuild it back after neglected for too long.

But Yurio just calmed himself with a thank …

Before it slowly disappeared again.

…

…

…

…

…

Vanished? Perhaps.

And Yuri Plisetsky, he just went silent, as like his friends stepped out from there when the city fell into another snowy storm.

Tom, Butch, Otabek, Kid and Yurio, both left the cold city in the wilderness of Valentine.

Lonely, again …


End file.
